Toda una aventura
by Cony 98
Summary: Sakura Haruno de solo 16 años llega al instituto Konoha en medio del semestre, rápidamente hace amigas. en Konoha existe un grupo de chicos que son la fantasía de toda chica, ellos son Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji y Sasuke. A Sakura solo le gusta Sasuke, pero ella no le gusta a Sasuke. averigua que es lo hará Sakura para conseguir el amor de Sasuke.
1. ¿Nueva vida?

Sakura Haruno de solo 16 años llega al instituto Konoha en medio del semestre, ahí conoce a Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Matsuri y Temari quienes de convierten en sus amigas.

En esa escuela se encuentran 5 chicos que son la fantasía de todas las chicas, ellos son atléticos, están en forma, tienen dinero y son muy guapos, ellos son Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji y Sasuke.

Pero a Sakura solo le gusta Sasuke, sólo que entre más trata de agradarle más atrae el odio de Sasuke.

No había nada que molestara más a Sakura que los cambios, la estabilidad era algo que siempre había amado y buscado; pero eso no impidió que durante su vida sucedieran cambios que alteraban su comodidad; pero el más grande y que modificó toda su vida sucedió justo hace un año: su madre Mebuki murió en un trágico accidente, dejándole atrás más que dolor y una carta que le decía quien era su padre.

Sakura había odiado a aquel hombre toda su vida, abandonó a su madre cuando estaba embarazada de ella y jamás volvió, dejando a su madre en la pobreza y con la única posibilidad de tener 2 trabajos para sobrevivir, si fuera por Sakura jamás hubiera recurrido a ese hombre.

Pero lo que ella quisiera no impidió que los acreedores le quitaran todo, y con esa carta en mano, bajó la cabeza, dejó de lado el orgullo y le pidió ayuda a su padre.

Cuando lo encontró tenía la esperanza de quedarse en su casa y llegar a conocerlo para dejar todo el odio atrás, pero qué fue lo que hizo la mandó a un estúpido internado de ricos para no tener que tratar con ella.

En ese momento se encontraba mirando a través de la ventanilla viendo cómo la civilización se iba acabando, ahora solo veía el campo interminable, desolado, oscuro. Al cabo de dos horas más llegó a la entrada del instituto Konoha,Sakura bajó del auto y el chofer bajó las maletas, después procedió a subirse al automóvil.

-Espere- exclamó Sakura- ¿me dejara sola aquí?.

El chofer se detuvo por un momento, se volvió y con voz tensa contestó:

-Ahí está el timbre, llama.

Sin darle oportunidad a Sakura de replicar algo más se subió al carro y se fue.

Sakura solo vio impotente cómo se alejaba, una corriente de aire frío la recorrió, por lo que se frotó los brazos para darse calor. Con un suspiro observó lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Para empezar había cientos de árboles rodeando las muros que protegían al edificio, si es que se le podía llamar así, parecía un gran castillo medieval, pero si lo veías bien podías ver la modernidad rozandolo. Era enorme y tenía varias torres y miradores, además de un jardín impresionante, no podía imaginar la opulencia con que estaría decorado.

El ruido de una rama al romperse la sacó de su ensimismamiento y rápidamente volteo hacia los árboles de donde provino el ruido, por un momento no se oyó nada pero después de un momento ahí estaba otra vez el ruido. Con cautela Sakura se acercó, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se asomó a través de los árboles y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida.

4 hombre miraban hacia la parte superior del muro, siguiendo su mirada se encontró con unos ojos negros como la noche que parecían atravesar, era un chico increíblemente alto, con el pelo azabache la luz de la luna le sacaba destellos azules, la piel blanca y un cuerpo escultural, con un suspiro por tal belleza observó como salto hacia los otros chicos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, de veras?- le preguntó un rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa perruna, acercándose a él.

-Hmp.

Eso se podría considerar una respuesta, pues al parecer sí ya que el rubio alzo sus hombros y luego fue a abrazarlo, haciendo que el chico de mirada penetrante se lo quitara de encima con un movimiento.

-Ya basta Naruto- dijo otro chico de cabello castaño, cuando mire sus ojos me quede sorprendida, por un momento pensé que estaría ciego pero al parecer no, tenía los ojos blancos como la nieve con solo un toque lila. Al oír esto otro chico se quejó.

-Dios, que problemático- con el tono más hastiado que había oído en mi vida observé al chico, tenia el cabello agarrado en una coleta y estaba recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamonos.

Con la orden del pelinegro todos de pusieron en movimiento, fue ahí cuando vi al chico que me faltaba de cabello rojo y ojos aguamarina, tenía un aura escalofriante. Estos chicos parecían de mi edad y todos eran guapísimos. Sin poder evitarlos y sintiéndome como una acosadora los observe hasta que los perdí de vuelta.

Si ellos estaban en mi escuela, podría ser muy interesante.

Con un suspiro me acerce a las rejas, donde había un intercomunicador, llame sólo una vez cuando me contestaron.

-¿Quien es?

-Sakura Haruno, señor. Vengó a estudiar a esta escuela.

-Espera un momento mientras confirmo eso.

Después de cinco minutos enteros la reja se abrió y por ahí salieron dos mujeres, una rubia con grandes bubis y de apariencia joven y la otra pelinegra de apariencia afable.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la rubia- yo soy Tsunade Senju, la directora de esta institución. Y ella es Shizune mi asistente.

-Mucho gusto, Tsunade y Shizune. Yo soy Sakura Haruno.

-Se quien eres- interrumpió Tsunade- después de todo, no todos los días me presionan para aceptar a una estudiante cuando ya a empezado las clases.

Genial, no sabia eso. Sería todo un circo el hecho de ser la nueva.

-Vamos, te llevare a tu dormitorio.

Sin ver si la seguía Tsunade entre en la escuela y camino hasta entrar en una puerta, sobresaltada agarre mi maleta y corrí tras ella, con Shizune a mi lado. La seguí por todo un laberinto de escaleras y de pasillos, hasta que llegamos a uno que estaba lleno de puertas por los dos lados, volteo a ver a Shizune como esperando algo lo que hizo que ella apresuradamente se fijará en las hojas que traía.

-Habitación 98 Tsunade-sama.

Con eso se diario derechito hasta el fondo del pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía el #98 en la puerta.

-Muy bien, esta será tu habitación, en la cómoda encontrarás un uniforme de tu talla; te diré esto una sola vez, trata de llevarte bien con tu compañera de habitación si no quieres que te expulse.

-¿C...compañera?

-Si compañera, aquí les enseñamos a compartir. Mañana espero y te presentes a clases. Después de terminar ve a mi despacho para que elijas una actividad extracurricular- al ver mi mirada de escepticismo añadió- es obligatorio.

Y así sin más.

-Espere, ¿como sabre que clases me tocan?

-Preguntale a tu compañera, después de todo son del mismo año.

Shizune me dio una llave que tenía el #98 y se fue con Tsunade, cuando sus siluetas desaparecieron en el pasillo, me di vuelta y abrí la puerta.

El cuarto estaba a obscuras pero por una ventana entraba la luz de la luna, era un cuarto bastante grande, con dos camas, dos escritorios, 2 comodas y 2 puertas, una tenía que ser del baño pero no podía imaginar de que era la otra.

La cama que estaba al lado de la pared ya estaba ocupada, así que mi cama sería la que estaba en la ventana, rápidamente y sin hacer ruido busque mi pijama y me cambié, estaba muy cansada. Moví hacia un lado las cobijas y me acosté, y sin poder pensar en lo que me esperaba mañana me quede dormida.

Esa noche soñé con unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche.


	2. Haciendo amigos

Justo ahora entendía por qué la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana estaba vacía; cuando el sol dio sus primeros rayos fueron directo a mi ventana, a través de la cual pasaron hacia mis ojos. Se podría decir que desde hace un tiempo tengo el sueño ligero, así que naturalmente me desperté a las 5:30 de la mañana, maldito verano que hace que el sol salga más temprano, trate de dormirme un poco más pero fue imposible

Con un gran suspiro de decepción quite la colcha que estaba sobre mi y me levante, el sol era tenue pero iluminaba la habitación lo suficiente. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero una ducha no me caería mal.

Media hora después, vestida y cambiada; la ropa la encontró en el armario con su nombre, decidió ir a buscar algo de desayunar, si mal no recordaba Shizune le comento, cuando siguieron a Tsunade por media escuela, que el comedor estaba en medio del campus, así que tomo la mochila que estaba junto a su cama, la cual por suerte era la suya. Dios, esa si que era una escuela de ricos, le habían dado ropa y mochila junto con sus útiles escolares.

El uniforme era diferente de una buena manera, era estilizado y cómodo, además le quedaba bien; el uniforme consistía en una falda negra de tablillas con una línea blanca casi al final de la falda, le llegaba a medio muslo ,probablemente pensaron se equivocaron de talla; vestía una camisa blanca de la que solo se veía el cuello y la parte baja, ya que un saco negro la cubría, este saco tenia el logró de la escuela en el lado izquierdo sobre su pecho, además de líneas blancas bordadas en los bolsillo y la parte de las muñecas; contaba a su vez con unas mallas negras y unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo, en general era mucho negro, pero eso hacía que su cabello rosa y su piel cremosa resaltará.

Justo cuando iba a salir se acordó que no sabia que clase le tocaba a primera hora, y tampoco quería esperar a que su compañera se despertara para que le pudiera decir, así que cruzo los dedos para que su nueva compañera fuera ordenada y tuviera en horario en su escritorio. Navegó a través de los papeles y libros hasta que Bingo, encontró el horario de segundo año. Rápidamente anotó el horario en su cuaderno, dándose cuenta que tendría historia a primera hora con la maestra Kurenai, si algo podía decir, y presumir, Sakura era que todas las materias se le daban bien, excepto historia, por algún motivo recordar fechas y nombres de acontecimientos pasados no se le daban, hacía algún tiempo Sakura e historia se habían rendido mutuamente de comprenderse. Vaya manera de empezar su año.

Sin querer pensar más en eso salió de su cuarto en silencio, al parecer su compañera tenía el sueño muy pesado, mejor para ella. Esa escuela era un maldito laberinto, después de dar varias vueltas por el lugar se encontró con una puerta que daba al exterior, tenía hambre y el comedor era su meta, pero si tenía que dar vueltas en círculo por un rato más se volvería loca, pensó que saldría a un jardín pero no, estaba en una especie de campo de entrenamiento y no estaba sola.

Frente a ella se encontraba sudando los especímenes más perfectos creados por la mano de dios, hasta Miguel Ángel desearía estar aquí para contemplar tanta belleza. Frente a ella y sin camiseta se encontraban 5 chicos haciendo sentadillas, rayos estaba babeando por esos abdominales perfectos, todo iba tan bien hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien se interpuso en su mirada, levantando la mirada se encontró con la sonrisa de un hombre con unas cejas muy pobladas y el cabello negro en forma de plato, además vestía un espantoso traje verde de una pieza y sobre el llevaba un chaleco, que en el lado derecho rezaba : "Maestro de Educación Física Maito Gai".

-Ah… juventud divino tesoro, Veo que la llama de la juventud brilla en tu interior, mira que estar despierta a las 6:30 a.m lo demuestra. Así que dime pequeña ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

Para ser solo las 6 de la mañana este hombre tenía mucha energía, además lo decía con una voz tan alegre que me estaba dando dolor de cabeza, no debí desvelarme, me concentré en su pregunta y le respondí vacilante.

-Verá soy N...Nueva e Iba al… ¿Comedor? Y me perdí.

Al oír eso todo su rostro se iluminó e hizo una pose extraña, separo las piernas se agachó un poco y con su mano izquierda hizo un círculo frente a su ojos y con la otra mano me señaló.

-Así que TU eres Sakura-chan, Bienvenida a esta honorable institución, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.

Tenía que aceptarlo llegar a su edad y con esa energía me intimidaba.

-Umm apreciaría un poco de ayuda pa...para llegar al comedor.

Nerviosa, dubitativa le comente, puedo jurar que de sus ojos salieron estrellitas, y gritó : "PERO CLARO QUE SÍ", se volteo y grito a alguien detrás de él.

-Sasuke ven aquí.

Al parecer fue alguien rápido, pero como se puso frente a Gai-Sensei no pude ver de quien se trataba.

-Sasuke hazme el favor de acompañar a esta bella dama al comedor, pero no te olvides de volver aquí, después de todo tu castigo aun no concluye.

Justo en ese momento "Sasuke" salió de detrás de Gai-Sensei y por un momento creí que se me saldrían los ojos, era el tipo de ayer, el que había saltado el muro; si no lo estuviera viviendo diría que es imposible, pero de cerca era aún más guapo que de lejos, y lo mejor no se puso su camisa, es por eso que pude ver claramente su six pack.

Sabía que me lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero si mi vida dependiera de apartar la vista, es muy probable que muriera en ese momento, estaba muy feliz fantaseando hasta que una oscura voz llena de fastidio me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

-Si ya terminaste de mirar, avancemos.

Y justo detrás de él alguien gritó: No te tardes mucho teme, eso solo hizo que el chico frente a mi frunciera el ceño.

Mierda, maldición, jolines. Mi cara estaba roja a mas no poder, si joder había babeado al verlo pero no era motivo para ser tan grosero, lo seguí por un momento cuando lo oí murmurar : "Molesta".

Gilipollas, fue lo que pensé, pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo. No sabia que me pasaba jamás me había sentido así respecto a un hombre, pero si algo me había enseñado mi mamá es que si encontrabas algo bueno o extraordinario tenías que luchar por él, ya que la vida es corta y no se debe dudar o vacilar, porque ahí se te va la vida.

Sin darme cuenta siquiera llegamos a una puerta grandísima, sin dudarlo abarcaba toda la pared y tenía una altura de 2/pisos y medio, era de madera y tenía muchos detalles labrados en la madera; una de las puertas se encontraba abierto y dentro se podía observar una habitación muy amplia con muchas mesas y sus respectivas filas.

Por estar mirando casi se me pasa que Sasuke se estaba yendo.

-Alto … espera.

Cuando se detuvo se volteo a mirarme con molestia, algo que me puso nerviosa.

-mmm no sabes donde se encuentra el salón 201.

Jugueteé con mis dedos esperando que se ofreciera a llevarme, pero el tenia en mente otra cosa.

-Segundo piso- y así sin más se fue por donde vino.

Pero qué pesado, qué le costaba darme un poco más de indicaciones, negando con la cabeza entre al comedor, observando que del lado derecho se hallaba una especie de vitrina detrás de la cual había distintos tipos de comida, y al principio se encontraban unas bandejas, donde supongo se echara la comida que elijas.

Salivando por el olor fui hacia allá, solo para que me dijeran que el comedor no habría hasta las 7:30 y que no romperían las normas sólo porque me moría de hambre, que brujas, pensé. Si ellos tuvieran el hambre que yo tengo me hubieran dado comida. Mirando el reloj en mi muñeca derecha vi que solo eran las 7 de la mañana. Aun me faltaba media hora.

Sin más que hacer fui hacia una mesa y me dispuse a esperar, al cabo de unos minutos los alumnos empezaron a llegar, todos con distintos grados de sueños, algunos incluso sin el uniforme bien acomodado. Faltando 5 minutos para las 7:30 se empezó a formar una fila en la vitrina de la comida así que me dirigí hacia allá, justo cuando estaba llegando un grupo de chicas me arrolló y tiro mi mochila, y obviamente, todo el contenido de este por el suelo, sin disculparse siquiera pasó y por encima del hombro me dijo.

-Fíjate bien por donde caminas, frentona, por esta te la pasare.

Al parecer eso fue sumamente gracioso, yo no lo encontraba así, por que su grupito se rió estúpidamente.

-Y esa es Karin Uzumaki, la perra mas grande de Konoha.

Quien comento eso me ayudó a recoger mis cosas, al terminar de guardar las cosas me voltee a agradecerle a mi auxiliadora y me encontré con unos ojos azules.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Uno Yamanaka. ¿Quién eres tú? Es poco frecuente los nuevos alumnos.

Ino era una belleza que uno esperaría encontrar en las pasarelas de moda, como modelo. Alta, rubia y de cuerpo escultural; parecía que aquí tenían como requisito de entrada la belleza sobrehumana. Si era así, muy pronto seria expulsada, la rubia me miraba fijamente como esperando algo y fue entonces que recordé que me pregunto mi nombre. Yo y mi maña de divagar.

Con una gran sonrisa conteste: - Yo soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto.

-Muy bien Sakura vamos a la fila antes de que se haga interminable y no alcancemos a comer.

Al ver mi cara de horror, Ino se río y tomándome de un brazo me llevó hasta la fila, cuando busque a la tía que me había empujado, es decir Karin, me di cuenta que no estaba en la fila, al buscarla por el comedor la encontré en una de las mesas del centro comiendo plácidamente.

-Esa es Karin y su grupito de perras, son mejor conocidas como las fáciles. Lamentablemente son las fáciles de los populares lo que hace que no tengan que no tengan que hacer fila. Básicamente hacen lo que quieren.

Al empezar a oír a Ino me di cuenta de que tenía razón, una chica iba pasando por su lado y esta le tiro la comida encima. En vez de enojarse la chica le pidió perdón y salió corriendo a la salida, al pasar junto a mi observe sus grandes ojos blancos llenos de lágrimas; las risas de la mesa de Karin se escucharon largo rato, apretando los dientes decidí que ese no era mi problema, este año trataría de evitar los problemas y parecía que Karin era problemas andando. Si las 2 horas que llevaba despierta me decían algo, era que tenía que esforzarme, realmente esforzarme en evitar los problemas; solo quería un año tranquilo.

Para mirar el uniforme junten los espacios, es el segundo a la derecha, de arriba.

https/ goo.gl/ images/ GpfGHa


End file.
